The Covenant 2: Rise to Power
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: Set a few months after the first movie. MAJOR SLASH! A threat comes back for the members of the Covenant and their family and friends. FINISHED
1. Author's Note

Author's note

Hi, everybody,

I recently bought The Covenant, and let me tell you, I LOVE it. If you have read my profile, then you know that I am wiccan. These kinds of movies are what I am interested in.

First of all, I would like to warn you that this story contains slash. Tyler/Reid to be exact. Second, I am going to be including a lot of wiccan terms and references. Thirdly, I would love it if people reviewed this story and tell me what you think. I am a very open minded person and love to hear what you think.

I also want to say that I'm sorry if this story gets too whatever. Like too graphic, too gory, too romantic. I try to write what I am interested in and what I think my fans would like. Again, reviews are always welcome. If something offends you, I really and truly am sorry.

But enough of this, let's get on with the story.

P.S. Check out my profile for updates. I will soon be posting screencaps from the Covenant if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Come on, is everybody ready?" Evelyn Danvers asked from the kitchen. She had just gotten the ham out of the oven for their Christmas dinner. Caleb and Reid were supposed to be setting the table. Sarah and Kate were helping her in the kitchen.

"The table is set, mom." Caleb called from the kitchen.

"You heard the man, grab a bowl and let's get started." Evelyn said.

- - - - - - - -

Caleb Danvers stood back and looked at the table. He was impressed with the work that he and Reid created. Ever since the Chase incident a couple of months ago everybody was finally settling back into their normal life schedule.

Pogue and Kate had gotten closer after Chase had put them both in the hospital. When Kate found out that Pogue was in an "accident" trying to get to her, she knew that he loved her and cared about her.

Reid had slowed down on using his powers. He finally got the message that Caleb had been trying to get across. He and Tyler had even started up a relationship. Their families and friends were cool with it too.

Tyler's life really hadn't changed all that much. He never abused his powers like Reid had. He had Reid now but before, they weren't together. He continued to help out the same way he had before.

Caleb and Sarah had gotten real close. Sarah finally knowing about the Covenant, and Caleb trusting her with a secret that big. They both loved each other very much. Caleb, now having twice as much power, barely used it, like before. Sarah was staying at the mansion with him and Evelyn. Caleb reached into his pocket. Tonight was a very special night.

Evelyn had changed the most. Ever since she asked her husband to give up his life so their son could have his power to defeat Chase, she was like a new woman. She had stopped drinking and had gotten out more. As a matter of fact, she sort of taken Sarah under her wing. Taught her things that a mother teaches her daughter. Finally it was Christmas day.

His mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Well, don't just stand there, we need the mashed potatoes."

Caleb passed Sarah, who was carrying the gravy, flashed her a grin and proceeded into the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - -

"Can you please pass me the ham?" Pogue asked. Tyler, who was sitting next to Reid, passed him the plate.

"So, how is everything?" Evelyn asked.

"Wonderful."

"Delicious."

"You're a great cook, Mrs. Danvers." Kate said.

"I'm sorry I can't take the credit. Sarah got up bright and early and made everything." Evelyn replied.

Sarah started to blush. "It was nothing."

"You're being modest. This meal is incredible." Reid stated, shoving a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

"He's right." Tyler agreed.

"Of course you would agree with him, you take him to bed." Caleb said, jokingly. Then he got serious. "They're right, though, this is incredible."

"Thank you." Sarah replied. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Evelyn kicked her son in the leg.

"Oww." Caleb cried when they broke apart.

"That wasn't supposed to hurt." Sarah joked.

Caleb looked at his mother. She started to tap her wedding band. The action was obvious to Caleb, but oblivious to the others.

"Oh, right." Caleb muttered to himself. He looked around. "Is everybody done with their dinner?" After getting the response he needed, he pulled a box out of his pocket and got on one knee. "Sarah Wenham, will you marry me and become Mrs. Sarah Danvers?"

Sarah looked down at the ring and up at Evelyn. She smiled deeply and gave her a short, small nod. Then one by one, she looked into the faces of each of her friends. There were looks of happiness, surprise and appeasement on their faces. She looked back at Caleb. "Yes, Caleb Danvers, I will marry you."

Caleb smiled at her, placed the ring upon her finger and kissed her.

- - - - - - - - -

Outside in the snow, a figure stood watching the happy moment. "Go ahead and have your pleasure. I'm back and this time, there will be hell to pay."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two weeks had passed since Christmas day. Sarah Wenham was on the phone with her parents in Boston. "No, mom, we haven't set a date yet." There was a short pause. "Yes, when we get the details, I will call you." Another short pause. "Mom, I have to get to class. Love you, bye."

"Are we lying?" Caleb asked, sitting up. He yawned, looked at the alarm clock, and turned back to Sarah. "Your parents called at 6:30?"

"They called the dorm the other day and Kate accidentally let it slip about the engagement." Sarah explained. "I'm surprised they didn't call sooner."

"Well, since we don't have class today, do you want to start planning this wedding?" Caleb leaned in and gave his fiancée a kiss.

"First thing's first. We need to decide on a date." Sarah replied.

"February first." Evelyn said from the bedroom doorway. Neither teenager had notice the door open or her standing there, so they jumped.

"Why February first?" Caleb asked.

"It says in the Book of Damnation that after one Ascends, they have to marry on the Wiccan holiday, Imbolc, which is February first." Evelyn explained.

"That only gives us at least three weeks at best. We have a lot we have to do to make this wedding a success." Sarah stated.

"It's your choice. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Evelyn said, shutting the door.

- - - - - - - - -

"I could always where the dress that I was going to wear to the school dance." Sarah said a few hours later. "We never made it, of course, but it's still in perfect condition considering what happened that night."

"I have another tuxedo in my closet. So we can cross of the wardrobe part of the wedding." Caleb added.

"It will have to be a small wedding." Evelyn pointed out. The only people that will be able to attend would be those of the Covenant."

Sarah started to chew on her bottom lip. "What is it?" Caleb asked. He knew that something was bothering her.

"I know why we have to have a small, private wedding, but I still feel bad. My mom called this morning and she was ecstatic. I was hoping that maybe I could go home for like a week or two just to visit them."

"That a wonderful idea. I can make the arrangements while you are gone." Evelyn stated. "Caleb would be going with you." That was more of a statement then a question.

"What are we supposed to do about school?" Caleb asked.

"We donate a lot of money to Spenser Academy, so they'll be okay with you both taking off for a while." Evelyn said fiercely.

There was a moment of silence between the trio. Suddenly, a darkling appeared. Sarah screamed and threw her hands up. Her eyes went black and power shot out of her hands and accidentally sent Caleb flying.

"I am so sorry." Sarah said. She and Evelyn helped Caleb up.

Caleb brushed himself off and looked at Sarah. "What the hell was that?"

"A Darkling." Evelyn replied.

"No, not that. Sarah performed magic. How?"

"I don't know." Sarah replied honestly.

"When a mortal marries one with the Power, they attain a tiny glimmer of magic. It only happens when they are already married. The transfer happens on the wedding night when the newlyweds have sex. This is unusual that she would get it now. The level of magic you performed is more then a wife is supposed to have." Evelyn explained.

"I never knew about this." Caleb said.

"I've never used the magic." Evelyn pointed out.

"Back to the darkling." Sarah changed the subject.

"Chase is back. He was the one who sent the darkling before." Caleb pointed out.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. You two are going to go to visit Sarah's parents and Reid, Tyler, and Pogue are going to go with you. If Chase is back, then you're all going to need to be together. Also, they will be able to protect Sarah, although I think he can handle herself."

- - - - - - - - -

"Mom, dad, this is Caleb Danvers. He's my fiancé." Sarah introduced. Then one by one she introduced the others. "They're going to stay out here with us."

"Welcome." Mr. Wenham shook each of their hands.

- - - - - - - - -

"Your father and I have to go out. You and Caleb should find the things you're looking for in the attic." Mrs. Wenham gave her daughter a kiss.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Caleb asked. He followed her upstairs.

"My grandmother had this chalice that she had at her wedding. Your mother said that part of the wedding ceremony was that we each had to take a sip of wine. I thought we could use it. That and other things." Sarah explained.

She pulled down the door from the roof. And started to climb up. "I still don't feel right, lying to your parents about the wedding." Caleb said.

"I know, but once we get married, we can stage a fake wedding if need be." Sarah replied.

- - - - - - - - - -

About fifteen minutes later, Sarah came across a huge chest. "This is it." Sarah called Caleb over.

Caleb brushed some dust away and opened the chest. Inside lay Sarah's grandmother's things. There was her wedding dress, her chalice, which Sarah carefully removed, and her wedding picture.

"You're grandmother was beautiful." Caleb said, looking at the picture.

"Yeah she was." Sarah agreed. "Hey, is there anyway that you can get this chest downstairs?"

"Sure." Caleb said, his eyes going black.

Sarah laid a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean that way."

They called Pogue up to help Caleb carry it down.

- - - - - - - - -

"We're home." Mr. Wenham called as he and his wife came in the door.

"We're in the living room." Sarah called.

"Did you find what you were looking for, dear?" Mrs. Wenham asked.

"Yeah. I also found her wedding dress and her wedding picture." Sarah responded.

"She would have wanted you to have them." Her mother said. She turned to the others. "Do you boys like spaghetti?"

"Love it." Reid replied.

"Yep." The others agreed.

"By the way, we set up the bedrooms. Two of you can sleep in one room, and two of you can sleep in the other." Mr. Wenham said, following his wife out to the kitchen.

Reid leaned over and kissed Tyler. "You know what that means?"

"It means that I'll be sharing the room with Caleb." Pogue joked. Reid playfully punched him.

"No magic while you're here." Sarah warned all four boys, then made her way out to help her parents get dinner around.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Caleb sat back and took a deep breath. Other then Pogue snoring in the bed across the room, the rest of the house was currently silent. It was three in the morning and they had been at Sarah's parent's house for almost two weeks.

_In one more week, Sarah and I will be married. _Caleb thought to himself. There was a noise coming from the room next to theirs. Caleb smiled. Reid and Tyler were in that room. God only knows what they were doing.

- - - - - - -

Two rooms away, Sarah was sleeping soundly in her childhood room. She had a smile plastered to her face. The dream she was having was incredible. Come morning, she would be fully rested. Ever since the incident with Chase a few months ago, she hadn't be able to get a full night sleep until now.

- - - - - - - - - -

Standing outside, in the rain, a figure clad in all black stared at the house. He had followed all five of them from Ipswich to Boston. He had watched them carefully day and night, following them around. He smiled.

- - - - - - - - - -

Back in Sarah's room, the dream was getting better and better. Just then, the dream changed. Suddenly, Sarah woke up but she kept her eyes shut. It felt like someone was watching her. She knew by now not to pass it off as an eerie feeling. She sat up, slowly opened her eyes and screamed.

- - - - - - - - -

Caleb heard Sarah scream and jumped out of bed and bolted down the hallway. He wasn't the only one to hear her. Pogue's eyes snapped open and he too jumped out of bed. Reid and Tyler stumbled out of their room, partially dressed. Caleb threw open the door and rushed over to her. "What is it?"

"It was a dark…" She stopped and looked at the doorway. Caleb and the other three guys followed her gaze. Her parents stood in their daughter's doorway, looking very frazzled. The sleep was still in their eyes as they scanned the room.

"What is it sweet heart? A dark what?" Mrs. Wenham asked.

"A dark dream." Sarah quickly lied. "You know, a nightmare."

"That's odd." Mr. Wenham said. "You haven't had nightmares since you were little. Dreaming about spiders, flying on brooms, and witches. You used to always dream about witches. One night when we woke you up, your skin was really hot, like you had just gotten out of a tub filled with scolding hot water."

"I remember that." Mrs. Wenham agreed. "We asked you what you dreamed about. You replied that you were being burned at the stake for being a witch."

Sarah looked at Caleb, then at the other three warlocks in the room. "I don't remember what I was dreaming about." She lied again.

Her mother leaned over and gave her a kiss. "We're going to head back to bed. It seems you're fine now." Her and her husband left the five teenagers alone.

"It was a darkling, wasn't it?" Reid asked.

Sarah nodded. "I was having a pleasant dream and then my dream changed and I woke up. It was standing right there." She pointed to the window.

Caleb wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay now. At least we know that we have to take some precautions. Chase is definitely back."

"But how are we going to protect ourselves?" Tyler asked.

"He has a point." Pogue agreed. "He has more power then us, except you. But if you use your powers, you'll age."

Caleb stood up and was about to say something when he noticed something on his hands. He brought his hand closer.

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"Blood." Caleb replied. Sarah got out of bed and turned her back to the men. There were claw marks on her shoulder.

"How did you get those?" Tyler asked. Sarah turned to look at them over her shoulder. She gave them a puzzled look. "There are scratch marks on your shoulder."

"That was in my dream." Sarah stated.

"Tell us about your dream." Caleb said.

"It started out real happy. We got married and had kids. We were at a birthday party, real happy. Tyler and Reid were groping each other under the table…" She started. Reid and Tyler turned a light shade of red. "Kate and Pogue were expecting a child of their own. You leaned over and started to kiss my neck. Then the dream changed. Everyone was gone. I was standing on a cliff. Something came after me, so I used my power. My eyes turned black and I jumped off the cliff and landed safely on the ground. Then out of know where, something reached out and scratched my shoulder. That's when I awoke."

"You dreamed about getting scratched and then you wake up bleeding from scratch marks." Pogue stated. "Sounds supernatural to me."

"Your parents said that you dreamed about stuff like this when you were younger. Maybe you're a witch or something." Reid suggested.

Sarah turned to Caleb. "Your mother said that when we have sex on our wedding night that I would receive some powers. But she also said that I shouldn't have received the powers yet and at that magnitude. Doesn't magic run through the family?"

"I always thought so." Caleb said. "I honesty don't know." He paused. "Maybe this marriage isn't such a good idea."

"What?" Reid, Pogue, and Tyler asked, shocked.

"It's not that I don't want to, because I do, but I don't want anything to happen to you." Caleb said.

Sarah looked him in the eyes. "I know you love me and don't want me to get hurt, but I love you and I want to be there. Do you care about me enough to let me make this decision?" Caleb looked at the woman he was going to marry. He nodded. "Besides, I think I can handle myself." She smiled.

"Okay, but I think it is time to go home. We need something to help us this time. We can't use our powers so we have to think of something else." Caleb agreed.

"I think I have an idea." Sarah said. "You boys get dressed and meet me outside in about five minutes."

- - - - - - - - - -

"What's this all about?" Tyler asked, climbing into Caleb's car.

"There are a few books at the local library. They're Wiccan and Pagan books. There are spells and potions in there. It was always kept in the research part of the library in a glass case. I guess it was either dangerous or something because no one was allowed to check it out or read it without the librarian's permission. They always got it out for you and watched over your shoulder while you had it. They always put it right back when you were done." Sarah explained. She gave Caleb the directions to the library.

"How do you know about it?" Reid asked.

"When I was younger, I was always fascinated by witches so I used to always request the books." Sarah explained.

"We're here." Caleb said, pulling his mustang to a stop.

- - - - - - - - - -

Reid's eyes turned black and the door unlocked and opened. "Okay, we need to make this fast."

Sarah rushed over to the reference section. She picked up a candle stick and was about the break the glass when Pogue stopped her. "It's done like this." His eyes turned black and the screws in the case unscrewed themselves. The lip floated in the air. He reached down and grabbed the book. The lid replaced itself and the screws screwed back in.

- - - - - - - -

"It's blank." Tyler said when Pogue opened the book. They were in the back seat, on their way back to the Wenham residence.

"That's odd." Sarah said. "I swear that's the book."

"Give her the book." Caleb ordered. Tyler handed Sarah the book. Soon, webs of ink spread on the pages, creating words and illustrations. "I thought so."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know." Sarah replied honestly. She flipped through the book and came upon the page that she was looking for. "To repel evil, use salt. Salt is used to purify things, living or not." She read.

"We need to get back home as soon as we can." Caleb said.

Suddenly a figure came out of no where. Caleb hit the brakes but kept sliding. Pogue's, Tyler's, Reid's, and Sarah's eyes went black. The car decomposed and went right through the figure and when they were safely on the other side, they came back to form the car and the five figures.

"Damn." The figure muttered. "I forgot they could do that. No matter. I'll get them later. After all, it is always better to have leverage." He snapped his fingers and Mr. and Mrs. Wenham materialized.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Sarah is the only one who can read the book." Caleb explained to his mother.

"How is that possible?" Evelyn asked. The others just stared at her.

"I don't know. I had just assumed that others could read it as well." Sarah explained.

"When I opened the book, there was nothing there." Pogue stated. "When I handed the book to Sarah, the ink showed up."

"We were able to read it over her shoulder." Reid added. "But if it is not her touching it, the words disappear."

Evelyn looked at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "It seems you have a destiny to fulfill. What ever you need, just let us know."

Sarah reopened the book. "First I will need salt. It we put a circle of salt around the mansion no evil can enter unless someone who isn't evil breaks the circle. There is a spell in here that I will have to recite to add to the protection of salt."

- - - - - - - - -

"Circle of salt in place?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Pogue said. "I even put some salt in a tube and gave it to Kate like you said. I don't want anything happening to her."

"Anything else?" Evelyn asked.

"I need Caleb to stand here." She said, putting Caleb in place. "You are north. You are also the element earth. Tyler, you are east, you are air." She said, getting Tyler into position. "Pogue, you are the fiery south. Reid, you are the western waters."

"What are you?" Caleb asked.

Sarah stood in the middle of the circle. "I am the fifth element, Spirit. I need all of you to put your hands to the sky. No matter what happens, no magic." She warned.

She opened the book once more and turned to the protection page. She memorized the spell and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and started to chant.

_By earth, by air, by fire and water_

_It is protection that we barter_

_Give us the power to be armed_

_Against the one who wishes us harm_

Just then, as if the spell opened the heavens, a cyclone of air came down from the sky and encased Sarah inside. Her hair whipped about, lashing her face. She held the book firmly in her hand. She started to levitate. Then the cyclone changed from air to fire. Then from fire to water; from water to earth.

Slowly Sarah started to descend. When her feet touched the ground, the cyclone disappeared. Gold light surrounded the mansion. When Sarah opened her eyes, they were black. "The spell has been cast." She stated.

"What happened?" Caleb asked. Sarah's eyes turned back to normal.

"I don't know."

"I think I do." Evelyn said. "You boys alone would not be able to defeat Chase but someone that controls the elements might be able to."

"What do you mean control the elements?" Sarah asked.

Evelyn walked over and picked up a stone and threw it at Sarah. Her eyes went black and she held up her hand. The stone flew to the side. Evelyn picked up a rock and threw it at Sarah once more. This time, fire came out of her hand and incinerated the rocked. Evelyn threw two more stones and they were propelled by water and earth. "That's what I mean."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next day in class, the teacher started to drone on and on about bio chemicals. Sarah was sitting between Caleb and Kate. She smiled at Caleb, who smiled back, and put her head on her hand. Soon her eyes became too heavy and she closed them and drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Halfway through class, Caleb looked back over at Sarah. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very deeply. He chuckled to himself. Things were definitely getting weird and that was unusual considering what he and his friends and family was. They were warlocks and could produce magic, but he never knew about other witches. He also didn't know that someone could control the elements. But apparently Sarah now could. _I wonder if this will make our children's powers stronger. _He thought to himself. He couldn't wait until the end of this week. It would be February first and he and Sarah would be wed. Children would come later. Much, much later.

The professor was starting to look in their direction. He put his hand out to wake Sarah so she didn't get in trouble, but he didn't get the chance. Soon she started to thrash about. At first only Kate and Caleb noticed, then she started to moan and cry. A powerful wind entered the room. Papers flew everywhere, along with books, and other items. Soon the professor's desk started to float in the air.

The professor signaled for everyone to get out of the room. Kate looked at Caleb.

"Go, I'll get her." He shouted to her. She grabbed her books and headed out the door.

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler rushed to the couple. "What's going on?" Reid asked.

"She must be having a nightmare. Her powers must work whether she conscious or not." Caleb shouted.

"We have to get her awake so she can stop this. Then we need to get out of here." Pogue said.

Caleb started to shake Sarah. "Sarah, you need to wake up."

Suddenly Sarah bolted up and the wind stopped. "He has my parents." She said.

- - - - - - - - -

"It wasn't a dream. It was more like a vision. A mental message almost." Sarah explained. "They were in a deep sleep, floating in a room. I know he sent it to me. I started to get tired real quick. He must have made me fall asleep so he could give me the message."

"He does have his father's powers as well as his own. It wouldn't be impossible." Caleb agreed. "But if he did send it to you, then it's defiantly a trap."

"I know, but I can't just sit by and let him kill my parents." Sarah said, fear coming into her voice for the first time.

"I know. We won't let that happen." Caleb assured her. "I know that you will be able to protect yourself. That wind you conjured today in class was powerful enough to create a tornado. You can go to your parents, but be very careful."

Sarah leaned over and kissed him passionately. "When this is over, remind me to thank you for being so perfect and understanding."

Evelyn stood and watched the couple. She could tell how madly they were in love. She closed her eyes and remembered how it was like when she was their age and she and William were in love. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. Sarah will go after Chase. But you guys will be close behind. If she needs any help, you will do everything in your power, except you." She said to her son, "to help her. If that doesn't work, then we will get the families together."

"Or…" Sarah started. "You can get help from the spell book."

"It won't work for us." Pogue stated.

Sarah's eyes went black and she raised her hand. Wind slowly filled the room and the book levitated to her. "Maybe there is something I can do." She opened the book and flipped slowly through it. "Put your hands on the book. One hand for each of you." After five additional hands were firmly on the book, Sarah chanted.

_Unum emporium este gontus_

"There." She said. She handed the book the Caleb and the writing was still there.

"It worked." He replied.

"If anything happens, use this book and not your powers. I don't want to be widowed before I'm married." She said. She gave him one last kiss, grabbed her coat and left.

- - - - - - -

Sarah recognized the place that she saw in her dream or vision. She pulled in and got out.

"It's so nice of you to come and save your parents. Where's your fiancé?" Chase asked, walking out of the shadow of the building.

"Somewhere where you can't hurt him." Sarah replied.

"That's too bad. Who's going to save the damsel in distress?" Chase sneered.

"I may be a damsel, but you'll be one in distress." Sarah yelled back.

"A bold saying for a mere mortal." Chase replied.

"Apparently you're information isn't up to date." Her eyes went black and she raised her hand. A fire ball materialized.

"What the…?" Chase was stunned. She hurled the fireball at him which he easily avoided.

He shot power at her, but a cyclone of wind came down and encased her, protecting her. The power ball bounced off of her like rubber.

- - - - - - - - -

"Something's not right." Caleb said. "I just know it. If he doesn't know about her powers and she defends herself, then he just might end up killing her parents."

"We have an even bigger problem." Evelyn said grimly. "If your power is truly what he wants then we might have a huge problem."

"It's not that big of a problem. I have to will him my power in order for that to happen and I won't."

"You may not have to. The reason it says in the Book of Damnation that you must marry by Imbolc, is because you will lose all rights to your power. If you and Sarah don't wed my midnight on February first, then he can take your power with out you willing it to him." Evelyn explained.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sarah was tired and weak. She had been held captive for three days. Two days until February first. Luckily she used her powers to move her parents into the protective bubble that she was incased in. Chase had tried effortlessly to try to break through but had not yet succeeded. She had gone with out food. Water was not much of a deal because she could use her power to produce water.

"It does not matter if I kill you or not. All I want is Caleb's powers. You are just a pawn in this little game. I would like to have your powers but something tells me that won't happen." Chase said.

"He'll never give you his powers." Sarah stated.

"At twelve o' one on February second, I will be able to take his powers whether he wills them to me or not." Chase laughed. "All I have to do is keep you here for two more days and then I will have what I want."

- - - - - - - - -

It was February first, Imbolc. If he wasn't married by midnight tonight, then Chase would surely have his powers. Caleb was sleeping in an armchair in the study. Sarah's spell book was on his lap. Suddenly, a vision came to him. It showed the spell book's pages flipping finally it came to rest on a potion and a spell.

Caleb awoke with a start. "Guys." He called. He flipped through the book until he reached the page his saw in his dream. "We might have a chance to defeat Chase."

- - - - - - -

Sarah was really tired. It took a lot of energy to send that vision to Caleb. She smiled in spite of the situations she was in.

- - - - - - - -

"You guys want to step back. I don't know what's going to happen." Caleb warned. He threw sage into the concoction. There was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke engulfed Caleb.

He staggered a bit. "Caleb." Reid leaned forward and steadied him.

"How do you feel?" Pogue asked.

"Incredible. Boys, it's time to go hunting."

- - - - - - - - -

"You're boyfriend must not care about you. You have been here for days and he hasn't tried to save you. Not once." Chase pointed out.

"He hasn't come because I told him not to." Sarah replied.

"Well in just two hours it will be too late." Chase sneered.

"Oh, I think we'll be just fine." Caleb said from behind. Chase turned around. Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Caleb's eyes were pure black. "Thanks honey, for that little potion." He turned to Chase. "The others haven't ascended yet. And thanks to Sarah and her Wiccan powers, I can now use my magic without aging."

Chase turned to Sarah in a pure rage. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Sarah smiled. "You didn't ask."

"It's time to end this once and for all." Pogue said, all four of them shot power at Chase. He deflected two of them, but got it with the other two. He flew backwards.

He shot two balls of power at Reid and Tyler. Reid ducked for cover, but Tyler got him. He sailed backwards and hit his head heard on the thick door. When he landed, he was unconscious.

"You Son-of-a-Bitch." Reid roared.

"Did I hurt your little boyfriend?" Chase sneered, firing power at Caleb, Pogue and Reid. Reid threw power at Chase's power and they both collided. Caleb, Pogue and Reid fired back at Chase.

Chase quickly fired at Reid, who didn't have a chance to get out of the way. He was hit and was down for the count. "Two down, two to go."

Sarah watched the battle from behind. She was still weak. Her parents were safe for now. They were still in a deep slumber but she knew that if Chase was defeated they would wake.

Sarah watched Pogue go down. Now all that were still standing were Chase and Caleb. "You never learn, do you?" Caleb asked.

"I get what I want and right now I want your powers." Chase sneered.

Caleb went to make a power ball, but had a hard time doing it. "You see, it's getting close to midnight. Your power is weakening. Soon it will be mine."

"Like hell it will." Sarah said. Chase turned around and Sarah brought her foot up and kicked him. He doubled over in pain. He quickly recovered and sent power at her. She deflected it with fire.

"You're going to leave us alone, once and for all." She threatened. She looked over at Caleb. He was getting weaker and weaker.

She noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye. Tyler was stirring. She got Chase to focus his attention on her. "Well, sorry to tell you, but we are getting married and you will never have his power."

"You're going to get married in fifteen minutes?" Chase asked. "I think not." He laughed again.

Tyler threw power at Chase's back. "Oh, and by the way, this is for kissing my boyfriend." Sarah sent all the elements at one time. They hit Chase the same time that Tyler's power ball did.

There was a rush of wind and Chase was gone. "Quick." She said, helping Tyler up. We need to get married and fast."

Pogue and Reid awoke just then. They helped Caleb in to the car and they sped off.

- - - - - - -

Reid pulled in real fast, tearing up the dirt. Sarah jumped out and pulled Caleb out. Both Pogue and Reid got under each of his arms and dragged him to where his mother and the priest were.

"We don't have long." Evelyn said. "Just skip right through."

"Do you, Sarah, take Caleb to be your husband?"

"I do." Sarah said, placing the ring that Evelyn brought on Caleb's finger.

"Do you, Caleb, take Sarah to be your wife?"

Everyone had to listen closely because with each passing minute, Caleb was getting weaker and weaker. "I do." He placed the ring on her finger.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Caleb's lips met Sarah's just as the clock struck twelve.

Suddenly, Caleb got his strength back. His powers were at full strength. Everything was going to be okay.

"Cutting it pretty close?" Evelyn asked.

"Pretty damn close." Caleb agreed.

"Enough chit chat. This is my wedding night." Sarah grinned.

"Whoa." Reid, Tyler, and Pogue teased.

Evelyn smiled. "Go."

Caleb kissed Sarah one more time, then took her back to the car and drove off.


End file.
